Something's Wrong Here
by CJSpooks
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Truth Within and Without". It's about one year after Jonas returned to Kelowna. He is called to act in some negotiations on Earth and something goes wrong. Jonas's destiny looms closer and he needs help from SG-1.
1. Sunrise

Hey, everyone!! Anyone remember me? Anyhow, I've been away a long while…why? SCHOOL, mostly…it has influenced, a.k.a taken over my life more than I ever expected it would've. I'm back now, for awhile, to bring you the sequel to my other Jonas's story, Finding Truth Within and Without. I hope this one is just as good, and probably better! (And don't remind me, I know I have a ton of other stories to write…and finish.) I'm trying to see if I can improve myself and my writing. Here it is, I hope you READ and REVIEW. Please?

NOTE: Thoughts are in _italics_.

Something's Wrong Here

By CJSpooks

Jonas Quinn stood on a balcony overlooking the sunrise on his home world. He had risen early this day, just for the occasion. It had been a year since he had returned from his stay on earth. It was a milestone in its own right. He decided to go about his day with a certain new, rejuvenated feeling.

A calm, crisp, cool day on beautiful Kelowna. This sight was one I longed to see when I was on Earth. It's one that could never be duplicated in any way…the simple lights of the sun glowing against the backdrop of the palette that is the sky, the rugged yet homely buildings of the industrial age, the dancing shadows as they are consumed by the light…It's picturesque in my mind.

After staring at his beloved homeland for several long minutes, Jonas shook his head. He seemed to be in a hazy trance or something of that nature. It was odd, being overly bewitched with a sight he's seen almost everyday of his life. He thought himself silly, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on those few lingering shadows…the ones that refused to be eaten up by the light.

It's almost perfect, almost. But there is a peculiar feeling in my soul…an ominous feeling of the future, my future…no, it's my destiny, only if I can help it.

The sound of a chime interrupts Jonas's chain of thoughts. He tears himself away from his reverie and goes to see who is at the door. Unlocking the heavy door of his quarters, he takes a deep breath, ready to fake an elated greeting to whomever was on the other side. Looking up, he met the eyes of a young messenger, no doubt from one of the other diplomats. The messenger bowed and handed him a letter. Jonas gave him an acknowledgement nod and took it. The messenger spoke, "Ambassador Quinn, you are needed to be an attaché for an off world negotiation. Your information is in the letter from the First Minister."

Jonas looked from the messenger to the letter. "Where am I going?"

The messenger licked his lips before answering. "Earth, Ambassador."

Jonas tipped the boy and shut the door with a click. He went to sit on his couch, stared awhile at his directions without really reading them, and contemplated his next move. He believed that this was the start of a new adventure, one that may shed further light onto his impending destiny.

To Be Continued…

Ah! Please review! Next chapter soon, I promise. Summer has opened up my schedule, seriously.


	2. Glimpses

Oh yeah!! I'm not slacking off right now…I guess I'm just excited about this new story. Hopefully, it'll keep getting more interesting. Let's get right to it…don't forget to READ & REVIEW please. It helps me to write a whole lot better and faster this way.

Notes: Thoughts are in _italics_. Dream-like sequences and other related scenes are in **bold**.

Chapter Two: Glimpses

Jonas stood at the Kelownan stargate and wondered about his return to Earth. He stared at the big ring, in almost child-like wonderment, even though he's been through it many times to go off world. It was one of those feelings that one could not name. At that moment, He pondered who exactly be on the other side to greet him. _Would it be SG-1? What if it wasn't? Would I be disappointed? They were my friends after all. I've wished desperately in my quarters at night that I could see them all again, now is my chance…why am I so nervous?_ But then he began to contemplate something else: _Even if SG-1 was the team handling the negotiations, I do not know if they are the same people I worked with during my stay here. They could've changed over one year's time, maybe drastically. I know I have, much more than just appearance. I seem more quiet, thoughtful, and somewhat wiser to many situations. Will they even notice the changes in me? Will they even care? _Before Jonas could delve deeper into his thought patterns, a voice disturbed him. "Ambassador Quinn, Are you all right?"

Jonas turned to face his peer, another ambassador on this negotiation, Ambassador Waylinn Pentk. Ambassador Pentk was a bit shorter than Jonas, a bit heavier, and a bit older. He had brown hair that was slicked back, which shined in the lights of the room. Pentk was dressed in his traditional Kelownan diplomat outfit, mostly consisting of light browns, blues, and some white. He liked to look "dashing" when meeting aliens, he said. Jonas cringed whenever he talked, his voice seemed to say, "slithering snake" and "tricky person", whenever he talked to anyone. Jonas didn't trust him much.

Jonas answered finally, "I'm fine. I was just thoughtful."

Pentk nodded at this. "Thoughtfulness may come in handy when dealing with these aliens. Follow _my_ lead when talking with them. I know how Kelowna will get a decent deal from this."

Jonas shook his head. _This man is despicable, he wants to cheat Earth. I cannot let him do this. _"I will follow _your_ lead, _only_ if you trust _my _judgment and respect _my_ abilities as a capable ambassador for this planet." The last chevron has been unlocked and the gate came alive, ready for their passage.

Pentk grabbed Jonas's arm. "Watch yourself, Ambassador Quinn. Everyone knows of your time on Earth when you were seen as a **traitor**." Jonas flinched as the word, traitor, rolled off Pentk's tongue in disgust and extra emphasis. He'd always hated that word, and he never spoke it. Pentk still had a grip on his arm that held him in place. Pentk spoke again, "Do not let your personal feelings towards them cloud your judgment, the judgment that I'm _supposed_ to trust. We are only entering these negotiations for the good of Kelowna. This will not be a social call or a reunion between you and the Earthlings." Pentk let go of Jonas's arm. "Let us be away, Ambassador Quinn. The rest of the envoys are on the other side already." Jonas frowned. This little exchange that had just occurred happened to him at least once every so often with one of his people. Some chose to forget his former mark as a traitor to Kelowna. On the other hand, some did not. Those, like Pentk, chose to make his life even more the miserable by never letting him forget it. What they did all agree upon was that they still weren't sure where Jonas's true loyalties were. Jonas cleared his mind of any negativity and stepped though the gate.

When he stepped out of the gate to the ramp, on Earth, he found himself the amongst the three other pensive Kelownan envoys, who were quietly listening to General Hammond's introduction. Only half listening, he followed the rest of his colleagues as they followed Hammond to the briefing room. He remembered that he used to sit in the black, comfortable chairs next to the table on many occasions during his stay at the base. This time, he would be on the _other_ side of the table, not representing Earth. When they got to the briefing room, they found SG-1 already awaiting them. His former teammates were quite pleased to see him. They all gave him either acknowledgement nods or a warm smile. Jonas slightly relaxed as he sat, quiet and thoughtful during the long negotiations between the representatives of the two planets he dearly loved. It seemed surreal and to go very slowly, he watched as the others yawn and argued. He did not input his ideas until the talks were winding down.

He put up a most generous offer, beneficial to mostly the Earthlings. Pentk shot Jonas a hateful look from down the table. Jonas chose to ignore it. Soon, they all reached a somewhat agreement. Jonas smiled to himself, _We've been here for several hours and Pentk couldn't do that, even if he tried. And, I stayed loyal to my friends. Now that, is a victory._

After the initial agreement was forged, Jonas sat again, overly meditative, while his surroundings seemed to fade away…

Jonas found himself awake, in the middle of a bright green, grassy field filled with flowers. It was sunny and warm. He was dressed in his Kelownan diplomat attire. A girl in a white dress grabbed his hand and led him around, laughing. Confused, Jonas followed her lead. She then brought him into the shade of several large trees and went up on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back, even though he did not know who she was, where they were, or why they were even there.

Jonas looked around the room. All the Kelownan representatives were speaking with each other in a group. SG-1 was talking amongst themselves too. Jonas took a deep breath.

Jonas walked down a street in Kelowna. There was no one else out, he guessed it was either early morning or really late…but that assumption had to be wrong. I was perfectly light out. It didn't make sense.

Jonas felt like his world was swirling now. He was spinning, but still in the same spot. He grabbed the arms of the chair and held on for his life.

Jonas stepped out of the stargate. He collapsed on the metal ramp. His clothes were torn and bloody. As the iris closed behind him, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. _Why did I do it? I didn't mean to? I never meant to…he just wouldn't stop… _He felt hands lift him up onto a stretcher. Janet was running alongside the medics as they all rushed to the infirmary. Janet was saying something to him. She seemed so far way. The scene had no sound. She was mouthing the words…Jonas, can you hear me? What happened? Stay with me, Jonas. His eyes fluttered as he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't meant it. He just wouldn't stop. I couldn't help it."

Jonas screamed out loud then. Everyone in the room, General Hammond, SG-1, and the other Kelownans all stared in surprise at Jonas. Carter rushed over to Jonas and started to check him over. "What happened? Are you all right? Jonas, do you know where you are? Jonas, stay with me. Jonas, we're going to get help. Someone call the infirmary!" He could not get his mouth to move to give an answer.

Jonas looked on in horror as he watched himself destroy his home planet of Kelowna. He wasn't sure if this was an "out of body experience" or what not, he just knew that it felt so real…the planet was in flames, people were screaming, and he was at the center of it all…laughing and throwing around his power just to spite anything in his path. He was a monster. And he could even stop himself. It was the end, his endgame, his final destiny. Jonas grabbed his head as he fell to the ground. His evil self was still at it, laughing and destroying everything he loved and cherished. His evil self soon came upon him. "Hello, Jonas. Aren't you happy? This is what you wanted. This is what you are becoming as we speak. This is your destiny. Come with me." Jonas backed up in fear. "No, I can't become you. I'd rather die." The Evil Jonas smiled at this comment. "Well, farewell, my friend."

Jonas fell out of the chair then, unconscious, Carter was next to him, stroking his hair. General Hammond ushered the Kelownans out of the room. "We'll contact you on the status of Mr. Quinn in twenty four hours. Our medical staff will take care of him." Pentk and the others nodded and waited for the stargate to take them back to Kelowna. Meanwhile, Janet and Carter rush with Jonas to the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c walk a few paces behind. Alone in the briefing room is Daniel Jackson. He is still sitting in his chair, across from the spot where Jonas passed out. He knew partly of what had happened. "This is only the beginning…it's happening. The road that will bring all of us to Jonas's destiny."

To Be Continued…

Whoo…that was a lot! Please Review!! Oh yeah!! Stay tuned, I'll have more soon, I promise.


End file.
